


#ProtectKillerCroc

by Of_all_the_stars



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfamily Social Media (DCU), Crack, Prompt: urban legend, Social Media, TDC Unlucky Thirteen 2020, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_all_the_stars/pseuds/Of_all_the_stars
Summary: 'Hello, my name is Troy Smith and in today's part of our ongoing quest to find out more about urban myths, and to possibly unravel the mystery behind them, we will be looking at the phenomenon of sewer alligators!We will study one pretty well known case in particular: Gotham's very own sewer alligator, affectionately named 'Killer Croc' by some. So let's get started!'***A video about Killer Croc gets uploaded to YouTube, a video that's created by a Metropolitan nonetheless. And sure, Killer Croc may be a criminal and all, but that doesn't mean a non-Gothamite gets to talk about him like that. So they do what everyone does when they have a problem with someone nowadays: they take it online.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190
Collections: TDC's Unlucky Thirteen





	#ProtectKillerCroc

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, I finally had some free time so I decided to have a try at one of the prompts from the TDC unlucky 13 list because why not. First I wanted to do something with Batman being an urban legend but that's kind of cliché (technically I still wrote it, although not as explicit) so I googled 'urban legends' for more inspiration and found a Wikipedia list. For the record, I don't recommend reading it because it has a lot of icky stuff like kidnapping and murder and it wasn't very fun to read through. That being said, I did actually end up being inspired when I saw 'sewer alligators' and my mind immediately went to Killer Croc, so I guess it wasn't for nothing?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

'Hello, my name is Troy Smith and in today's part of our ongoing quest to find out more about urban myths, and to possibly unravel the mystery behind them, we will be looking at the phenomenon of sewer alligators!

We will study one pretty well known case in particular: Gotham's very own sewer alligator, affectionately named 'Killer Croc' by some. So let's get started!

Sewer alligator stories in general appear to have been around since the early 1930's, but in cities like New York they seem to be most rampant. This may not be without reason however, as the New York Times has reported that the city has to rescue several alligators a year, whether that be from 'the wild' or from people who keep them illegal, which by the way, is really not cool you guys. This habit of keeping alligators, as well as other exotic animals, was especially big around 60 years ago, when you could just buy a baby alligator as a souvenir in Florida. Tourists from all around the country, including those from NYC, bought them and tried to raise them. But shocker, those people aren't exactly prepared to take care of such animals, so when they grew bigger then these people liked, they just got flushed down the toilet, which isn't very chill. I mean, those alligators didn't exactly get asked to be brought to a whole other city, how is it their fault they grow! Anyway, long story short, they get flushed down the toilet, fall in the sewer, grow up and there you go: sewer alligators.

But is this also what happened to the so-called 'Killer Croc' from Gotham? Or is there something else behind its story? Let's get started!

Killer Croc first appeared in Gotham in 2014, but honestly not much is known about it, because hello, this is Gotham we're talking about and who honestly even knows what's going on in that hellhole?! I mean, last I heard they were saying there's some sort of bat going around beating people up, like, yeah right. As if. This is exactly why Metropolis is way superior. Go Superman!

Anyway, like hell I'm actually going there, so instead I scoured the internet for information, and here's a couple of theories I found regarding Killer Croc. The first theory is basically the one we talked about in the first few minutes, but with the added fact that it might have grown stronger by eating everything that lives in the sewers, or maybe even because of radiation. Another theory is that it didn't actually grow up in the sewers, but that it grew up in someone else's home and that it ran away or something. The last theory, which I'm just gonna say right out is ridiculous and really shouldn't be taken seriously, is that it was just a normal man that 'mutated' in an alligator man. I don't even know man, it was pretty vague.

So yeah, comment down below which theory you think is most plausible regarding the Killer Croc. Personally I think it might just be some runaway pet that the people of Gotham got attached to. I mean, that would be right up their alley. Anyway, don't forget to like, share and subscribe! I'll see you all next week, where we will be investigating the urban legend of the Chupacabra. Peace!'

* * *

INVESTIGATING THE URBAN LEGEND OF SEWER ALLIGATORS AND GOTHAM'S KILLER CROC

150 views - 10 October 2020

3 Comments

ErikShowsYouTheTruth - 10 October 2020

Nice story bro! And you are totally right, #GothamSucks. Think I should make my own vid about it?

Reply from TroysUrbanTales - 11 October 2020

Eyyy thanks dude. And you should totally go for it #GothamSucks

Hotdog girl - 16 October 2020

lol what the fuck is this

* * *

What followed after could only be described as one giant mess. Someone from Gotham found the video and tweeted about it. As a result, more people saw it and talked which created an evergoing loop, until almost everyone in Gotham had seen it. And yeah, Killer Croc may be a criminal and he may have killed several people, but he was also a Gothamite, and Gothamites did not take kindly to one of their own being insulted, especially not by some _frat_ boy from Metropolis.

* * *

INVESTIGATING THE URBAN LEGEND OF SEWER ALLIGATORS AND GOTHAM'S KILLER CROC

23,193,349 views - 10 October 2020

9374 Comments

Joker Can Suck My Ass - 19 October 2020

Killer Croc is more of a man than you will ever be, and you can quote me on that, weakass bitch

DJ Bats - 21 October 2020

#MetropolisSucks

Number 1 Spoiler Stan - 17 October 2020

Imagine thinking Metropolis is a great city,,, couldn't be me

Liz plays Among Us - 19 hours ago

Bro what shady ass sources are you using if that's all that came up like.... did you even try

* * *

Sometimes Bruce Wayne could be proud of his city. After all, there was a reason why he continued fighting what seemed like a hopeless fight to almost any outsider. Sometimes however, Bruce was... not. This was definitely one of those times. In light of one simple YouTube video _—_ a video that was never meant to reach more than a couple hundred people at most at that _—_ from some guy from Metropolis, Gotham had banded together to fight in Killer Croc's name. Countless petitions had been started, whether it be to have Killer Croc be acknowledged as a real person, or to have Troy Smith's account deleted by YouTube. Last he heard someone was even trying to start a lawsuit. He could already imagine how that would go. 'Hello yes this one guy insulted a well known criminal whose name is literally Killer Croc, but it really hurt our feelings so now we want justice.' At some point the hashtag #ProtectKilllerCroc and #CancelTroySmith had gone trending, along with the expected #GothamBestCity and #MetropolisSucks. He was fairly certain that, although his kids had had enough dangerous encounters with Killer Croc to ever want to participate in the trend to 'protect' him, they had definitely taken part in using the last two tags. And sure enough, when he opened Twitter, the first tweet he saw was Dick's.

*dick joke* @FlyingGrayson · 4h

one time I went to metropolis w bruce and some guys tried to kidnap us or whatever and honestly? that shit was embarrassing they didn't even have the right tools

*dick joke* @FlyingGrayson · 4h

Replying to @FlyingGrayson

and THEN superman tried to come 'save' us even tho we never asked for help and the guys immediately surrendered too. like first you barely kidnap us and then you won't even put up a fight

*dick joke* @FlyingGrayson · 4h

Replying to @FlyingGrayson

I'm just saying this would have never happened in gotham because at least they try here and also the vigilantes aren't as annoying and that's why #GothamBestCity #MetropolisSucks

*dick joke* @FlyingGrayson · 4h

Replying to @FlyingGrayson

thank you for coming to my tedtalk

When he scrolled further down his feed, he saw each of his kids throw in their own few cents and Bruce just knew that they were having way too much fun with this. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to stave off the headache that was undoubtedly going to settle in. PR was going to be hell to deal with, and even worse, Clark was going to come whining again that his kids were trying to start a fight with Metropolis and that they were being mean and that Bruce should do something about it. Like he had any control over what they did. 

Slowly, an idea began to form and although he knew he shouldn’t, he started to type anyway, reloading his feed when he was done. 

Bruce Wayne @BruceWayne · 13 s

Although Gotham does have its many flaws, at the very least I have never had to deal with Superman here, as opposed to nearly all the times I had to visit Metropolis. And that is why, for me as well #GothamBestCity #MetropolisSucks

He smirked as the replies started flooding in immediately. _Clark is going to be so pissed because of this,_ he thought, but that man had been particularly annoying lately anyway, so quite frankly he had it coming. And after all, there’s a reason they say ‘if you can't beat them, join them’.

* * *

Twitter crashed later that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's currently 3 am (it's probably still 23 october somewhere tho so i say it still counts) so if you're reading this I hope you're making better lifechoices than I am, and if it's this late for you too please go to sleep.
> 
> If it's a reasonable time for you, you should check out the fics that were written by the others participating in this challenge! To be honest I haven't read them myself yet because school, but there's some amazing authors participating so I hope you will anyway.
> 
> Edit: I edited it a bit so now it doesn't entirely consist of my midnight rambles anymore, and it should be free of most mistakes. If you saw one anyway feel free to let me know!


End file.
